Socialistic Empire
The Socialistic Empire is an alliance dedicated to spreading leftist ideologies around the Cyberverse. In order to secure at least some ground for leftism on CN, this alliances' government is formed on autocracy. Even though this is against the majority of leftist ideologies, this alliance has to be run by a strict, stable government, which will stand firm and help spread true ideals of Communism, Socialism and possibly Anarchism around the Cyberverse. The Socialistic Empire will help any leftist alliance and will always serve as the last line of defense of leftist ideals in CN. Join us, in our crusade to save Communism and Socialism in CN. = The Socialistic Empire Memorandum = '' Preamble: '' The Socialistic Empire is a radical alliance based on the ideology of Socialism and with an autocratically based government system. This alliance is dedicated to defending and further spreading the ideals of leftist ideologies in the Cyberverse. While the alliance itself is based on autocracy, it will endorse all leftist ideologies, and will always act as a last fortress in the defense of leftist ideals. With a strong, centralized government it will stand firm against any storm and will overcome any problem, existing as a colossal bastion of the Left in CN. CHAPTER I: Admission and Membership. Any nation that wishes to join the –SE– must fill out the following form, and post it on the –SE– offsite forums: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler 3. Nation Team Color 4. Nation Resources 5. Nation Strength 6. CN Forums Username 7. Link to your nation 8. How did you find out about -SE-; Who recruited you? Once a nation becomes an official member of the –SE–, it is forbidden to: # Join any other alliance without first resigning from the –SE– (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). # Transfer any internal alliance information to anyone outside the alliance (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). # Start any wars without being sanctioned by the Defense Ministry (attacking a nation member of any alliance during peace time is punishable by expulsion from the alliance). # Aid enemy nations and/or alliances of the –SE– in any form or matter (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). # To ask for aid and resign from the alliance within a week after receiving aid (considered as desertion and is punishable by military actions taken against said nation). # Resigning from the alliance within 72 hours after the start of a war (considered as desertion and is punishable by military actions taken against said nation). All members of the –SE– are encouraged to: # Promote any leftist ideologies outside the –SE–. # Promote the –SE– in the international opinion. # Promote allies of the –SE–. # Recruit more members for the –SE–. # Help new –SE– members in any way required. CHAPTER II: Government and Military Structure. Supreme Commissar Silent. The Supreme Commissar (SupCom) is the founder and permanent leader of the –SE– and therefore is in charge of all alliance matters. The SupCom sets forth the candidates for any position in the Commissariat and can appoint specific matters and goals for the Commissariat Ministries. While the SupCom is indeed the leader with power to decide all matters within the alliance, he must always discuss any of his plans and moves for the –SE– with the Commissariat, and put them up for show and discussion of all –SE– members, before implementing. The Commissariat. The Commissariat is the second government body of the –SE– that consists of the following ministries: Defense Ministry (DM) Run by a Defense Commissar (DefCom). The Ministry is in charge of all Military matters. It grants sanctions to –SE– members to attack unaligned nations/rogues, and assigns nations to carryout military punishments. During war the DM acts as the HQ for the Imperial Peoples' Army, where the Marshals receive orders from the DefCom or directly from the SupCom. Intelligence Ministry (IM) Run by an Intelligence Commissar (IntelCom). The Ministry is in charge of searching for spies within the alliance and gathering vital intelligence (without resolving to spying) across the Cyberverse. For this Purpose the IM will be divided into two specialized groups: The Imperial Guards (search for spies) and The Intel Agents (gather Intel), both under control and supervision of the IntelCom. Economics Ministry Run by an Economics Commissar (EconCom). The Ministry is in charge of all economic matters, like directing aid, organizing bank nations and most importantly organizing and maintaining the unique economy structure of the Empire. As the –SE– is a multi-colored alliance, its members will be organized into Color Republics, helping members to easily find members of the –SE– of the same team-color and help them organize trades between each other. Furthermore EconCom will appoint a Chairman for each Republic, who will be running for Council and all members of each Republic are to vote for their Chairman in the Council elections. All Chairmen are under supervision of the EconCom. Social Ministry (SM) Run by a Social Commissar (SoCom). The Ministry is in charge of recruitment, providing education for new CN players about the game and making propaganda. Diplomacy Ministry (DM) Run by a Diplomacy Commissar (DipCom). The Ministry is in charge of Diplomatic Relations, and the DipCom is to appoint Ambassadors and act as a Diplomat in important situations, like negotiations of a higher level. All Commissariat Officials will be elected by –SE– members, from a list of Candidates, placed forth by the SupCom, for each position. Imperial Peoples' Army. The Imperial Peoples’ Army is the main Military Body of the –SE–. The army is divided into several Battalions, according to Nation Strength. Each Battalion is appointed a Marshal, who commands his Battalion according to the orders he receives from the DM. The Imperial Peoples’ Army must obey a strict Codex of Warfare and Honor: # Nuclear Weaponry is to be used only as the last resort and is only allowed to be used after being authorized by the DefCom or the SupCom. Under no other circumstances may it be used. Using a Nuclear Weapon without proper authorization is punishable by expulsion from the alliance. # Respect your enemy. Whether on the battlefield or elsewhere, always keep civil with your enemy, and show respect. If your enemy does not show you respect in exchange – do not stoop to his level and simply ignore his statements. All War declarations must also be kept civil. Only rogues, traitors, spies and deserters must be shown no respect or mercy. # If your enemy wishes to declare peace – accept, under the condition, that your enemy types in his alliance affiliation “Socialistic Empire POW”. This may be overruled only by a special order of the DM and does not apply to traitors, spies, deserters and rogues – these must be shown no mercy. CHAPTER III: Symbols The –SE– has a set of specific symbols that represent what it stands for: * Hammer and Sickle – The Symbols of Socialism. * Red Star – The Symbol of God of War – Mars, hence the Symbol of the Army. * Sword – Symbol of an Honorable Warrior. * Raptor Bird – Symbol of Might and Power. * The Expanding Star – Symbol of a growing, outstretching Empire. Also –SE– has three primary colors: * Red – for Socialism * Yellow – for Empire * Black – for Power –SE– has a Coat of Arms that consists out of every single –SE– symbol and color. ----IMG---- The –SE– has a Banner that consists out of a Raptor Bird, holding a sword and a Sickle, with a Expanding Star on its chest. ----IMG---- The Imperial Peoples' Army has a Flag that consists out of a Raptor Bird holding a Sword and with the Red Star on its chest and the Expanding Star in the Background. ----IMG---- Each Imperial Peoples' Battalion is free to make their own unique flag, as long as it has a special corner design with a specific set of symbols: Raptor bird with the Red Star on its chest on a Red background divided from the rest of the flag with a Yellow line. Oath of Loyalty to the Socialistic Empire All nations who join solemnly swear to abide The Laws of the Socialistic Empire, outlined in this Memorandum, to follow the hierocracy system of its Government, to spread the ideals of any and all leftist ideologies across the Cyberverse, and serve as the Bastion of the People. We are the People, And this is Our Empire. Watch the Empire Rise, And We Rise with it. = Code of Discipline = The Code of Discipline (CoDe) is every -SE- members Handbook, written personally by SupCom Silent. This book acts as a guide for new members, explaining to them what is expected from them as -SE- members, how to act as a CN Nation, as a CN member in the CN Forums and how the Imperial Forums are organized. ----IMG---- Silentism Originally Silentism was created by an -SE- Member (the -SE- IntelCom since the First of July) - Subcomandante Marcos. On the 3rd of June he posted an article called "The Principles of Silentism" and proposed to use it as the official -SE- Ideology. The matter was never actually put up for real discussions until the rise of -SE- Loyalists now known as "Silentists", who made Silentism-related posters. This finally brought the matter of Silentism for official vote, and the vote resulted with the majority of -SE- members voting for the authorization of Silentism as the official Socialistic Empire Ideology. ----IMG---- Copy of "Principles of Silentism" as written by Subcomandante Marcos, the Intelligence Commissar of the Socialistic Empire as of the First of July. or something to separate from the other text Silentism Silentism is the political system named after Silent: Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Empire. It includes an extensive belief and affirmation of leftist pluralism, promoting all leftist ideologies incorporated with a strong, centralized type of government. Like many other "-isms" it can be used as a pejorative term when referring to members of the Socialistic Empire, Communist or non-Communist, who are perceived as particularly authoritarian or hard-line. Silentist government is organized under a hierarchy of a Supreme Commissar (Supcom) overseeing the Commissariat. Defense Commissar (DefCom), Intelligence Commissar (IntelCom), Economics Commissar (EconCom), Social Commissar (SoCom), and Diplomacy Commissar (DipCom). Silentism despite being authoritarian does not suppress Civil Liberties although all citizens of the Socialistic Empire are expected to follow a high moral code. Silentism As Political Theory "Silentism", strictly speaking, refers to an interpretation of a style of government, rather than an ideology per se. The term "Silentism" is used by pro-Silent leftists themselves to denote the brand of leftist pluralism theory that dominates the Socialistic Empire, it is unknown whether critics use the term to describe the political government of -SE-. After the fall of the Socialist Workers Front two brands of leftist thinking developed authoritarian leftist pluralism and anti-authoritarian leftist pluralism shown in the government structure of the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Silentist Economic Policy Silentism in the Socialistic Empire is comprised of multi-color Republics who are under the jurisdiction of a Republic Chairman. The Five Year Plans and Nation Building Guide implemented by Danielson emphasized the overriding aim of which was to make the Socialistic Empire a force to be reckoned with on the world stage. # Forming perfect Trades after complying to The Nation Building Guide. # Use of aid chains # Implementing goals for the use of aid. # Goal to maximize infrastructure to the fullest extent. Points of view on Silentism The Socialistic Empire has received criticism from the other large leftist alliance called the Libertarian Socialist Federation. The LSF has condemned as what they perceived as a "Stalinist" dictatorship. Supporters of Silent however counter with the fact that most members who join are content with the relative safety the -SE- has since it adopts a policy of "Aggressive Defense" and a no first strike policy. Similarly, they are no ideological repressions. Silentists also point out that any citizen is free to join or leave -SE- without any pressure. Although Silent expresses an approval of Stalinism, -SE- itself is not exclusively Stalinist. quote = -SE- Medals and Awards = Propaganda Award Recruitment Award Exceptional Duties Award Intelligence Medal Military Achievements Medal Hero of the -Socialistic Empire- Awards and Medals can be officially presented to any member of the Socialistic Empire only by the SupCom, either of his own will or by a suggestion of any Commissar (they can propose giving medals to members not only from their Ministry, but to other Commissars as well). The only way the SupCom himself can be awarded is if all Commissars agree to present him with any of the above medals and awards. = What does -SE- have to offer? = The Socialistic Empire has a vast Imperial Library filled with guides for new players and two Leftist Archives, one related to all RL Leftism related matters and one dedicated strictly to CN Leftism History. Also -SE- has a strong line of economic plans and projects that will ensure growth of newer nations. There is always work going in -SE- and therefor there are many interesting projects new members can participate in. Joining -SE- you join a Comradeship that strives to achieve new heights, working as one, fighting to reach one goal: to turn the Socialistic Empire into the One True Bastion of the CN Left. = -SE- Posters = The Socialistic Empire Possesses the most powerful Propaganda machine in all of the Cyberverse, producing not only amazing posters, but also customizable signatures and official alliance avatars to its members. miniaturized posters displayed as examples = Socialistic Empire Links = Imperial Forum http://z4.invisionfree.com/Socialistic_Empire/index.php? First Imperial Colony http://rnu.makeforum.org/ Imperial News Network: http://www.freewebs.com/seinn/imperialnewsnetwork.htm CN Sign-Up Topic http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=62313&st=0